Lasers are used for a large number of aesthetic and cosmetic treatments, such as hair removal, skin pigmentation treatment and vein treatment. Using lasers provides a fast and straightforward treatment process. Most of the common applicators in laser treatment use integral cooling of the treatment device tip to reduce the risk of skin burns and in addition reduce patient discomfort. A disadvantage of such laser treatment systems is that the systems have specific optical characteristics, such as treatment area, spot size and laser wavelength, and are not easily adaptable. Also, this type of applicator cannot be used with other application techniques, such as a vacuum tip. It is known to provide a single apparatus with two or more handsets to provide different treatment characteristics, but this may not provide the desired flexibility and is not cost-effective.